08 Marca 2013
TVP 1 05:15 Bali - Nocuję u Tamary!, odc. 19 (I'm sleeping at Tamara's!) kraj prod.Francja (2006); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:25 Opowiedz nam coś Milu - Kłopot z wyborem, odc. 36 (Lisimba se decide) kraj prod.Francja (2004); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:35 TELEZAKUPY 05:55 Kawa czy herbata? - Kawa czy herbata 6:02, 6:08, 6:32, 6:37, 7:02, 7:05, 7:32,7:37 Wiadomości 6:00, 6:30, 7:00, 7:30 Pogoda 6:05, 6:34, 7:03, 7:34; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:05 Pogoda poranna; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:09 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Domisie - Kosmiczna pomyłka; program dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 TELEZAKUPY 09:35 Natura w Jedynce - Planeta ludzi. Góry. 0dc. 5 Życie w rozrzedzonym powietrzu (Human Planet. 5 Mountains. Life In Thin Air) - txt. str. 777; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:40 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:05 Plebania - odc. 1440; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 5790 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5790); serial kraj prod.USA (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:30 Magazyn Rolniczy; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:50 Zwierzęta świata - Najmłodsi w ZOO cz. 3 (Zoo Juniors) - txt. str. 777; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2600; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Klan - odc. 2412 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 76 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:10 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:25 Sprawa dla reportera; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:25 Moda na sukces - odc. 5791 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5791); serial kraj prod.USA (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:20 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2601; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:50 OPOLE! Kocham Cię!; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:20 Ranczo - odc. 79 - Wielbicielka z Warszawy - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:10 Wieczorynka - Miś Uszatek zaprasza - odc. 2 Obwieszczenie; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:10 Wieczorynka - Miś Uszatek - Motorek; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:10 MŚ w rajdach samochodowych - Rajd Meksyku; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:15 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:30 Anna German - odc. 3 (Anna German, ep. 3) - txt. str. 777; serial biograficzny kraj prod.ROSJA, Ukraina, Polska, Chorwacja (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:35 Moja super eksdziewczyna (My Super Ex - Girlfriend) - txt. str. 777; komedia kraj prod.USA (2006); reż.:Ivan Reitmann; wyk.:Uma Thurmann, Anna Faris, Luke Wilson; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:20 Mistrzowie horroru - Autostop (Masters of Horror, Pick Me Up); serial kraj prod.Niemcy, USA, Kanada (2005); reż.:Larry Cohen; wyk.:Paul Anthony, Fairuza Balk, Malcolm Kennard, Warren Kole, Laurene Landon, Michael Moriarty; STEREO, 16:9, Dozwolone od lat 18 00:30 Tajemnica twierdzy szyfrów - odc. 1/13 - txt. str. 777 AD; serial sensacyjny TVP kraj prod.Polska (2007); reż.:Adek Drabński; wyk.:Paweł Małaszyński, Jan Frycz, Borys Szyc, Paweł Deląg, Piotr Grabowski, Karolina Gruszka, Anna Dereszowska, Cezary Żak, Jan Wieczorkowski, Marcin Dorociński; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:20 Adrenalina 2 - Pod napięciem (Crank 2: High Voltage); film akcji kraj prod.USA (2008); reż.:Mark Neveldine, Brian Taylor; wyk.:Jason Statham, Amy Smart, Efren Ramirez; STEREO, 16:9, Dozwolone od lat 18 02:50 Zagadkowa Jedynka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 03:55 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:55 TELEZAKUPY 06:15 Złotopolscy - odc. 65 - Pozory; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:45 Dwójka Dzieciom - Eliasz - odc. 6 Kuter w stoczni (Elias ep. Tralle pa verftet); serial animowany kraj prod.Norwegia (2006); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:05 M jak miłość - odc. 159; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - Pytanie na śniadanie: 9:00, 9:40, 10:15 Panorama: 8:50 Pogoda: 9.30, 10:10; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:40 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 895 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:20 Na dobre i na złe - odc.5 Chorobliwa miłość; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:15 Makłowicz w podróży - Izrael - Morze Czerwone; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Wszystko o Kulturze - WOK Teatr; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:05 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Bananera - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:35 XVIII Festiwal Kabaretu Koszalin 2012. "SPA KOSZALIN" Rytuał humoru (2); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:40 Ja to mam szczęście! - odc. 23 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:10 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 6 - Co jest do jedzenia? - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:45 Panorama Kraj; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:10 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 16:15 Dr House - s. VIII, odc. 156 (House M. D. , s. 8, ep. 1 "Twenty Vicodin"); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2011); 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:10 Dr House - s. VIII, odc. 157 (House M. D. , s. 8, ep. "Transplant"); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2011); 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:35 Sport Telegram; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:45 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 18:50 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 7/73; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Ja to mam szczęście! - odc. 23 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 896 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:40 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 81 "Pytania egzystencjalne" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:10 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 82 "Idzie lato" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Dzięki Bogu już weekend - (2); program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 23:05 Tylko dla dorosłych - (2); program satyryczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16, Na żywo 23:25 Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas - s. X, odc. 12/23 (Crime Scene Investigation X, ep. 1012); serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA, Kanada (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:15 Paradoks - odc. 2 Szpion - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:10 Pitbull - odc. 3; serial policyjny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:05 Gnoje; dramat obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (1995); reż.:Jerzy Zalewski; wyk.:Olaf Lubaszenko, Mirosław Baka, Mariusz Bonaszewski, Piotr Bajor, Artur Żmijewski, Danuta Stenka; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:30 Zakończenie dnia